


Dodging Arrows

by Oceanberre



Series: Adventures of the Dream Team (ft. protective Dream) [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Dominant Dream but not in a sexual way, Hurt GeorgeNotFound, Injured GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Petite GeorgeNotFound, Protective Dream, Protective Sapnap, minecraft au, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanberre/pseuds/Oceanberre
Summary: There’s a moment of silence after the final draw of Dreams sword and George’s loud cry before the daunting sound of an arrow piercing skin fills the area.With a single glance down at his bloody side, George is falling to his knees in distress. “It h-hurts Dream...”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Adventures of the Dream Team (ft. protective Dream) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918792
Comments: 8
Kudos: 436





	Dodging Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series! I will be updating it as frequently as I can. I write a lot of protective!dream and (non-sexual) dominant Dream so this series will have a lot of that. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome always- hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> TW:  
> Mild gore/blood

George squeaks as he dodges being attacked by a zombie, heedlessly and quickly bringing his sword to defend himself. He looks over to Dream, who is gallantly taking out a group of monsters. Suddenly, he’s overwhelmed by a hoard- George’s heart dropping as he goes to help. 

A zombie blocks his path, catching him off guard and causing him to fall- earning a short cry of pain from his as he hits the ground. Sloppily he pushes the monster backwards, just hard enough to allow him time to reach for his discarded sword and strike it. 

His hands are shaking as gets up. His mind is stunned for a minute- just standing still and taking in what had almost happened- until he hears a familiar shout. 

Whipping his head around, his eyes catch sight of his boyfriend fiercely annihilating the monsters. He’s almost through the hoard- down to the last three- when a skeleton comes behind him. It draws its bow, taking aim at his back without the knowledge of said boy. Blood rushes to George’s head and his heart pounds as he feeling like he’s in slow motion rushes to stop the arrows projection with a loud cry of “no!” 

There’s a moment of silence after the final draw of Dreams sword and George’s loud cry before the daunting sound of an arrow piercing skin fills the area. 

With a single glance down at his bloody side, George is falling to his knees in distress. “It h-hurts Dream...” 

“I know. You’re okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Dream has to stop himself from screaming at the boy for jumping in front of the arrow. He needs to focus on helping him and keeping him calm. He considers waiting and hoping Sapnap comes look for them and happens to bring a potion but he knows they don’t have that kind of time. Luckily George is very petite and he’ll easily be able to carry him back to the safe house but he’ll have to take the arrow out and once he does George faces the risk of bleeding out. 

He quickly goes through the routes one by one in his head, ignoring the string of whimpers in order to stay composed, figuring out what would be the fastest and safest way to get there. Deciding on a route that he deems best, he leans down next to the crying boy. 

“I’m gonna carry you to the safe house but I have to take this out. I don’t have anything for the pain so I need you to be brave for me, okay?” 

Another small whimper leaves his lips but he nods nonetheless and braces Dreams sweatshirt in anticipation, doing his best to stay completely still. 

“1...2...” George screams out in pain, sobbing softly as the taller boy gently lifts him. “You didn’t wait until 3!” 

“I’m sorry, Baby, but I knew you would panic. I didn’t want you to flinch away and hurt yourself.” He doesn’t respond, but leans further into his boyfriends chest and hiccups. 

When they arrive at the house, Sapnap comes running towards them with wide, worried eyes. “What the hell happened? Is he okay?” He looks up at Dream inquisititively. 

“He moved in front of me to block an arrow. I had to take it out to move him. I need a re-gen potion and something for the pain- and some bandages.” 

The younger boy nods, rushing off ahead of them to retrieve the items. 

Dream sets George down on the the bed, heart aching at the sight. He’s very clearly in pain; face stained with tears, blood smeared on his cheeks from where he’d touched his side and then wiped his face, his little hands are shaking violently and his side is absolutely soaked in his blood. Dream silently thanks whatever is out there for George’s color blindness in this moment- unsure if the color really has anything to do with the instinct to panic at the sight of blood but ultimately deciding to just assume it does for his own comfort. 

Sapnap returns with the potion and other materials, still very distraught, but focused on helping George. He hands the potions to Dream and makes quick work of un-raveling the bandages. 

“Drink this. And after you do that take this one. It will help with the pain. You don’t need stitches but you’re going to have to stay in bed for awhile.” 

The British boy complies, bring the bottle to his lips with shaky hands and drinking it. His eyebrows twinge together in discomfort as he sits up to drink the second one. Dream eyes narrow grimly, leaning down to whisper close to his ear. “We’re gonna talk about this. Rest first. I’ll go get you a small snack to nibble on and when you wake up we’ll talk.” 

George gulps, glancing up at the governing green eyes that belong to his boyfriend. His own doe eyes follow the figure as he exits the room and drop to his fingers in anticipation. 

Unable to stay awake long enough to get the snack, he lets his eyes flutter shut and the potions run there course, mind running over what the conversation will look like when he wakes up. 

——————————————————————————


End file.
